Crack A Smile
by Novelist Pup
Summary: All Sasuke needed to do was smile. [SasuNaru] [For Kativachan]


**Crack A Smile**

For Kativa-chan, because she has done so much for me and I feel I should do something for her, despite the fact I can't write SasuNaru that well.

**Disclaimer: "Art thou the owner of Naruto?" The Lawyer asked of me, but I responded with a desolate "Nay! 'Tis Kishimoto!"**

* * *

Naruto decided that walking was a decent pastime these days. After all, the three-year gap didn't automatically make every single friendship he had the same as before. For some, like Sakura, it was stronger. For others, like Ino, it was weaker. Yet, he didn't mind. It wasn't as if friendship was eternal or anything.

Naruto grinned at his train of thought, and felt his ear perk towards the bare sound on his right. He continued his leisurely walk down the forest before sitting down on a fallen log, and he grinned at the bush in front of him.

"You can come out now, there's no threat," Naruto called. The bushes rustled before a familiar mop of raven-black hair stepped out of it.

"I could've been Akatsuki for all you'd have known," Sasuke muttered. Naruto didn't conceal his surprise at seeing Sasuke, but simply laughed rambunctiously.

"Sasuke-bastard! Wasn't expecting to see you here! What's up?" Naruto greeted. Sasuke didn't respond, but instead chose to sit next to Naruto on the log.

"No response huh? That's cool, it's not that much different from when we were younger," Naruto stated, slouching in his stance. Sasuke scowled at the statement of their childhood and Naruto laughed again.

"Strike a sore spot, did I? C'mon, don't tell me Orochimaru took all your positive facial expressions in exchange for more power," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and made Naruto grin.

"He must've taken your voice too! Damn, if I had joined him, I would've been able to take over the world, tenfold!" He exclaimed.

"If he took my voice, then why would I be talking to you?" Sasuke sarcastically sniped. Naruto clapped and laughed.

"What do you know? He speaks!" Naruto announced loudly, to no one. The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement as Naruto let out a whoop.

"Keep it down, dobe. You might not remember, but I'm still technically a traitor to the village. You shouldn't want to be seen with me," Sasuke said solemnly. Naruto blinked and snorted in amusement.

"They have no control over who I talk to, traitor or not. I'm happy to be talking to you, since it hasn't happened since that encounter some months ago," Naruto replied. Sasuke looked back at him and Naruto winked, chuckling.

"I mean, damn, it's not everyday I get to see my sexy-as-hell best friend pop up unexpectedly!" He exclaimed. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked thoughtful.

"I'm still your best-friend?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto blinked.

"Well, yeah. Did you think the moment you went off, I was gonna go and prance to Suna for Gaara?" Naruto responded incredulously. At Sasuke's silence, Naruto laughed loudly.

"Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me! Sasuke-bastard, you were my first best friend, and you're sure-as-hell gonna be the last!" He exclaimed, laughing until he lost his breath. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the image of his joyous friend. Bigger body, longer hair, bluer eyes. Same bright blond hair, same love for that outrageously loud color, same blinding smile.

He was beautiful.

"So, you didn't tell me what you were doing here," Naruto stated as soon as he composed himself. Sasuke leaned back onto his palms as he looks at the blue sky above, subconsciously comparing it to his companion's eyes.

The sky wasn't that bright.

"I…needed to get away. Too much was going on at one time, and I couldn't really take it," Sasuke explained. Naruto pursed his lips and then smiled at him brilliantly.

"So you came to hang out with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, I just needed to get away," Sasuke said, but Naruto could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Well, since you're here anyway, how about a smile?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and Naruto laughed again.

"C'mon bastard! Just a smile, for me? It'll prove you're happy to see me!" Naruto attempted to convince, but all he did was earn an empty look from Sasuke. Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

It was time for the Plan B that took fifteen seconds to actually plan.

"If you smile, I'll make it worth your while!" Naruto offered. Sasuke looked at him slowly.

"Worth my while, you say? What exactly would be worth my while?" He asked carefully. Naruto winked and pressed his finger to his mouth in a motion of silence.

"Don't worry, it'll be good. Now, crack a smile!" Naruto exclaimed, making flamboyant hand motions as he talked. Sasuke, deciding that the curiosity of his 'worth-while' prize was too much, smiled as much as possible.

Naruto then kissed him on the lips quickly.

Sasuke, stupefied, brought his fingers to his lips and stared at the slit eyes that accompanied the fox grin.

'_That canary never stood a chance._' Sasuke thought amused as Naruto grinned further.

"So, did you like your prize?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him pointedly.

"You caught me by surprise, so I couldn't really enjoy it. Why don't you try one more time?" Sasuke challenged. Naruto grinned and leaned over to press his lips to Sasuke's own. Feeling his best friend's grin, Naruto couldn't help the low chuckle that went through his mouth and the kiss.

Breaking apart, Sasuke and Naruto stared into each other's eyes before Sasuke rose up.

"Where ya going Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down.

"Back," He replied. Naruto stretched and cricked his neck before standing up as well.

"You're going the wrong way! C'mon, we're going back home!" Naruto proclaimed, and ignoring Sasuke's shocked look, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him down the forest trail.

"W-wait! What do you mean 'home'?" Sasuke sputtered. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled widely.

"We're going home. I've been waiting three years to do this, and I'm not passing up such a chance," Naruto explained, and Sasuke stopped arguing for the moment, and just intertwined their fingers, and felt the corners of his lips twitch when he felt the responding squeeze of his hand.

And for the first time in three years, Sasuke freely smiled on his own will.

**End**

* * *

I think my writing is steadily decreasing in skill.

But hey, I hope you like this, Kativa-chan. Although, I did warn you that I can't really write SasuNaru. My apologies.


End file.
